The Daughter of Darkness (Redone)
by storylover80925
Summary: Selena Riddle, the daughter of Lord Voldermort, tries as hard as she can not to be like her parents, but the more the world rejects her the more she seems to be like them. Will she ever be free of the curse or can a certain professor find a way to help her, even if he can't help himself? Rated M for later chapters


Chapter One

Fog covered the dark ground beneath her feet complete darkness surrounded her. She could hear screams of pain, pleading yells, and then silence. With wand tight in her hand, Selena riddle fumbled around the dark. A flash of green came from her left. She knew that light and what it meant; cautiously she walked over to where the light came from making sure no one was around, trying to kill her. Her foot bumped into something, something soft. Her eyes widened seeing a body at her feet, the face covered by a black sheet. Slowly she knelt down to the ground a quivering hand reaching out to the sheet, slowly pulling it down.

A scream of pain left her lips as tears filled her eyes. Underneath the sheet, staring up at her with cold dead eyes was Remus Lupin, one of her closest friends. She reached down to his neck, no pulse, she should have known better. No one survives the killing curse; no one survives the green flash of death.

"Oh Remus," she sobbed placing the sheet back over his face standing up when a red and green flash caught her eye from her right.

She ran over to where the light was coming from, hopefully to stop someone else she knows from dying. Another sheet-covered body was on the ground and when she removed it, she let a tear slip down her cheek. The one of the few family members she could trust, Sirius Black, was the next victim of this mysterious murderer.

Flash after green flash shone in the darkness and one after another and Selena would shortly find the bodies of the people she cared about, Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Tonks. Then a series of green flashes filled the darkness. She could feel her heart breaking as she ran over to them. Once she reached them however, she dropped to her knees holding her face in her hands, shaking slightly. On the ground before her was the only family she knew, Lucius, Narcissa, and Draco, staring up above them, not moving, not breathing, dead.  
Behind her Selena heard a small chuckle, a female chuckle. In a flash she stood and turned to face the stranger, this murderer. Her jaw dropped slightly and her hands clenched. The stranger was a woman like she thought but she seemed Selena's age, and looked a lot like her in a way, same blue eyes, same black hair, but the girl in front of her was paler, skinnier, looking more like Lord Voldemort.

"You, you did this," Selena asked, a bit of pain in her voice, "Why?"  
"They were a weakness. I needed to…dispose of my weaknesses, so nothing would hold me back so I would be stronger, so I could rule all that was meant for me to rule." The evil woman said with a smirk.

Selena just shook her head, tears stinging her eyes threatening to fall.  
"They were not your weaknesses," She hissed raising her wand, "Avada Kedvara"

It did not work.

"Avada Kedvara"

Still nothing.

Dropping her wand Selena turned and ran deeper into the darkness. She could hear the evil laugh of the girl echoing around her growing louder and louder.  
"You can't escape me. I will always find you. I will always be with you," the voice said sounding closer to her.

Then out of the darkness the stranger appeared her wand pointed right at Selena's face causing her to stop dead in her tracks.

"For I am you! The you, you try to hide from the world and yourself. It will never work though. You will realease me and it will be you who kills the ones you use to love," she hissed with a smirk.

"No you are lying! You will never win. I won't let you," Selena cried, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"So naive, so weak" the evil Selena said with disdain rolling off her tongue. "Avada Kedvara"

The green light left the wand surrounding Selena letting her fall into the darkness, falling, falling until-

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thud

Selena woke up on the wood floor of her room, sweat on her brow, her sheets wrapped around her body. It took her a moment but she got up off the floor and made her way to the bathroom. Turning on the faucet, she threw some cold water on her face, grabbing the towel that lay next to it and held it to her face for a moment. She pulled it down off her face and just stared at her reflection in the mirror.

"You will never escape," she said to her refection as if it was herself that was in her dream.

With a small sigh, she walked back to her room and checked her clock that was on the nightstand beside her bed.

"It's three in the morning," she thought shaking her head and looking out her bedroom window.

"No use in going back to bed," she sighed walking over to her dresser and pulling out a pair of black shirts a green tank top, some black panties and black bra.

"Might as well"

She pulled off her silk, mid thigh nightgown, tossing it onto the bed. She slid on her panties, followed by her shorts that cut off just below the beginning of her legs clasping her bra behind her bra, arms through the straps, and she slid on her tank top that clung to her slender yet curvy body.

She walked over to her vanity, pulled a small elastic hair band, and pulled her long black hair up into a high ponytail. She observed herself in the mirror making sure she looked somewhat decent before heading to the end of her bed putting on her running shoes. She carefully and silently walked down the stairs, trying not to wake anyone up before sneaking out the back kitchen door. Once the door was shut, Selena was gone, running down the paved garden road and out the back gate.

The air was cool against her skin, a soft breeze brushing against her fair skin, and a light fog at her feet. It was calm; it was peaceful, and quiet. Selena took this time to herself to run especially after a nightmare like she had that morning. Those that knew her could tell that she was running away from something though no one ever knew what. She knew. She knew exactly what she was running from. She ran to get away from the stress of school, home, family, away from the pain, away from her fears, and most importantly away from the grasp of her father.

Her father, the Dark Lord, Lord Voldemort, Master, he went by many names but to her unfortunately he was "Daddy". Selena hated him with a passion. He has ruined her life from the moment she was born, never to live a normal life, everyone afraid to be around her for the fear that she will be the same as him. She feared that same thought that she would in the end turn into him. Now he was back and he was making her life a living hell with his constant meetings, constant torture, and constant pain. She did everything that she could to hide her pain, hide her hate, and hide her loneliness. Everyone believed the lies she told them or if they did not they did not care. After two years of him being back she was amazed that she has not gone insane, cracked under the stress of living a lie. That was why she truly ran, to keep herself sane, to keep herself intact.

An hour has passed since she ran out the back door, she ran past the gardens of Malfoy Manor, in and around the forest that led up to a large hill. She stopped there bending over grabbing her knees, breathing heavily. She looked up for a minute watching the sun start to peak out over the horizon and sat down in the grass, pulling her knees to her chest and placing her chin on top her knees watching it rise slowly, causing the sky to change from black, to purple, to pink, and then to orange. After a few minutes, she got back up and started to run home which took her another hour to get back, though she did not run home right away.

On the other side of the garden, there was a small lake where she stopped.  
"Hm, a small dip wouldn't hurt," she said to herself as she pulled off her shoes and her socks, followed shortly by her shorts and her tank top. She sat at the edge of the water sliding her feet into the cool water. She shuddered then slipped the rest of her body into the water with another shudder.

"God, that's cold," she yelped but just dove under the water, her body getting use to the coolness. She surfaced taking a breath of air and floated on her back watching the sky continue to change colors. She wanted to take as much of this in as she could, quiet almost peaceful moments like these came around very so often with her so she was going to enjoy it.

After about half an hour floating in the water she swam back to shore, slid on her clothes and jogged back to the house, through the kitchen door, grabbed an apple from the kitchen and decided to cut through the dining room, which she thought was going to be empty, it wasn't.

The room was full of chatter; the long table was full with Death Eaters, her father and mother, Bellatrix, still missing. None of them noticed her come in, except for one, Severus Snape. Her blue eyes met his black and he smirked slightly giving her the once over.

"Well aren't you up early. I thought teenagers liked to sleep in during their school breaks," he said, silk dripping in his voice.

She rolled her eyes, "Well unlike most teenagers I like to go for a run in the morning, every morning, for at least an hour."

He raised his brow a bit folding his arms over his chest.

"Hey if you want to let your body go then go ahead. I however want to keep this body for many years and that takes a lot of work," she said placing her hands on her hips.  
"Well I do not hear anyone complaining," Antonin Dolohov piped in, watching her from down the table.

Mutters of agreements filled the room, which made Selena rolled her eyes.

"Oh, don't even think about it. I am out of ALL of your leagues. Why are you here anyway," she asked leaning against the doorway.

"We were called, but at last the Dark Lord is not here, so we are waiting. I do not know what is taking him so long," Dolohov said.

"You all are idiots aren't you," she asked shaking her head. "If you noticed both him and my mother are gone. So A plus B equals? If you are, still having trouble you can ask Rodolphus. We all know that he doesn't get any from my mother," she said with a slight smirk hiding her disgust, "they should be here any minute now."  
It was as if they read her mind for as soon as she said that her father and her mother came into the room. All the death eaters rose and bowed their heads until Voldemort took his seat, the rest followed.

"Selena, what are you doing here," her father asked barley glancing at her, "I did not call you here"

She bowed her head slightly, "I was just coming home from a run daddy. I did not know you were having a meeting this morning at least not this early in the morning."  
"Well you may leave, we have things… people to take care of and you should not be a part of this," he said grimly.

A small shudder crept up her back, she had an idea on what this meeting was about and she did not like it. Trying to hide it, she placed her hands on her hips and rolled her eyes, hiding her disgust deep inside her. "And what is so… secret that I cannot be part of it. You include me in everything else?"

Everyone else went back to talking to each other except for Snape who was watching her put on a brave face but he could tell she was holding everything in. It was written in her voice and in her eyes.

"Selena, leave NOW," Voldemort yelled reaching for his wand in his robes.

"Yes daddy," she said and quickly left the room, not looking back for if she did she would have seen Wormtail bring out some muggle prisoners and as soon, she shut the door the torture began. She could hear the screams as she walked down the halls and she turned a random corner and laid her back up against the wall slowly sliding to the ground. A tear rolled down her cheek, as she heard the screams, the yells, the pleads, but then it stopped, it all stopped. She shook her head and then wiped her cheek. She couldn't appear weak; she could let others know that she had a heart, that she felt horrible for what her father allowed to happen to innocent people.

A few minutes of silence past and then she heard laughter coming from the dining hall. Today the torture was finished, "at least for the morning," she thought with a small sigh leaving her lips as she stood back up and went up to her room, to pack for her seventh and final year of school, the one place where she didn't feel the pain and darkness of her home, at least as much.

Though she thought she was alone in this moment of weakness she wasn't, down the hall in the waiting in the shadows was Severus Snape. Ever since her first year at Hogwarts, Lucius asked Severus to watch her, to protect her. Once Voldemort came back Dumbledore asked him to watch her while there was no school, both sides asked to watch this girl though he never understood why. "She is just another girl," he would think and everything he knew about her showed that she did not need protecting, she is smart, powerful, and cocky. She seemed a lot like her father and mother in a lot of ways, but there in that moment he realized that she might not be like them at all and that she might be just as cursed as him, maybe even more so.

He did not say anything to her, did not even attempt to show her that he was there. As she walked back to her room he slipped back into the shadows, and back to the dining room to finish off the meeting, before returning back to the castle to prepare his lesson plans for another year of teaching idiots.


End file.
